


Long Days

by SuperDarkRose



Series: It's Always Been You [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Height Differences, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose
Summary: “Wait for me. It wouldn’t be smart to try anything right now when I know you’ll have to leave soon. But if...I mean if you still want….me, then please, will you wait for me?”He had been struck by Juuse’s confidence. He realized that he may have been shy, but underneath he was fierce and confident in everything he did. Pekka wanted him, wanted to be with him, but he would(could) wait for him. He may have been young, but if he wanted to find his own happiness then he didn’t give a damn about what was suppose to be right or wrong.They did something that probably was really stupid, but he had no way of knowing if he would ever get to see the boy again.He scented him.They ran their noses along each other’s scent glands, rubbing their cheeks together, and Pekka felt tears prick the corner of his eyes. Juuse smelled like home. He smelled a deep earthy musk that mixed together with a burning campfire. He smelled amazing. He smelled safe.





	Long Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!!
> 
> I know I've been posting different pairings lately from the Nashville Predators, but now I'm back with another installment for Pekka and Juuse!
> 
> I'm super excited about this new story. After having a major discussion with GuxionLove I came up with this story based off of this post on [Tumblr.](https://pekkas-angel.tumblr.com/post/173175192108/puckducky-leijonat-inside-pekka-rinne/) Check out the second gif! Pekka had this grunting/gasping look on his face as he was working out and it just made me think of him pregnant while using one of those exercising balls.
> 
> So TADA Omega Pekka was born!! This is my first time venturing into the Omegaverse so please be easy on me. I just wanted to try out something new. Otherwise I hope you guys enjoy and thanks so much for always being so supportive of my work!
> 
> Enjoy, Go Preds!

**Long Days**

 

[ **_"I really liked to watch [Rinne]," Saros said. "He was very big and also very athletic."_ ** ](https://www.nhl.com/predators/news/a-tale-of-two-finnish-goaltenders/c-284399868)

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a really long day.

Not just a long day, but it had been a long  **_long_ ** season.

When they had first got together they had learned to love and live together after being alone for so long. Pekka had been unable to keep away from his young backup once he got a whiff of his alpha musk. Not just his musk, but him as well.

He had been beyond surprised that someone so small could ever possibly be an alpha. And yet he remembered watching with bated breath as he watched this young backup get a shutout for the first time, and only at 21 years old.

He could never say a word about dynamics when he himself was an omega. It was almost unheard of for a 6’5, 205 lb man could be an omega, and yet here he was. One of the best starting goalies in the league and an omega to top it all off.

He had it rough growing up in Finland.

Not only was he poor, but he was poor and an omega. 

In Finland dynamics didn’t matter. His father happened to be a omega too. His mother was a beta. He was told by doctors later on that he would identify as omega. His parents loved each other so much and his parents always reminded him to find someone for love, not just for their dynamic.

He took it to heart, and found a string of heartbreak with each person he tried to stay with. He wore his heart on his sleeve, so it hurt more every time they said he wasn’t good enough. They didn’t like how tall he was, or how confident he was. They wanted a compliant omega who would just roll over and take it.

He wouldn’t do that just for anyone.

Pekka would make sure they knew that he wouldn’t just lie over for them. He wanted to get to know them first before he kneeled for anyone. Most didn’t like this. Even some Betas had found it unappealing! He felt saddened for who he was, but he continued on and stayed true to his heart. Not his body.

That is….until he met Juuse.

He had instantly been struck by the young backup.

He had met him during the off-season at their summer meet-up before worlds. They both happened to get called onto the same team. Suomi was on of the highest ranked team for Finland and the fact that he got to be their starter was beyond honorable. The IIHL didn’t care for dynamics, other than Russia and Canada. Otherwise the rest of the leagues didn’t care. They were looking at skills, not dynamics.

When Pekka met the backup he was struck by his happy, shy personality. He was up and coming in the hockey world and he’s gotten to watch some videos of his work. He was excited for the opportunity to maybe start something. He figured that he maybe he was an omega too which would be nice to have someone else like him.

Then on their first warm-up ice time together he got a whiff of his scent. He wasn’t an omega.

Pure, deep, earthy alpha. He smelled like fire to his ice, and he’s never ever felt that crave ever before in his whole life. Not even when he went through his heats! They were mild compared to how most omegas went through them, but smelling Juuse…

He remembered having to hold his breath several times, too afraid that he might go into heat around the very dominate alpha. It just astounded him that this young man could be an alpha when his personality suggested otherwise. 

Pekka hadn’t realized how obvious he was until Juuse had to talk to him alone. He became depressed that he may have messed up, but on the contrary he didn’t.

_ “Wait for me. It wouldn’t be smart to try anything right now when I know you’ll have to leave soon. But if...I mean if you still want….me, then please, will you wait for me?” _

He had been struck by Juuse’s confidence. He realized that he may have been shy, but underneath he was fierce and confident in everything he did. Pekka wanted him, wanted to be with him, but he would(could) wait for him. He may have been young, but if he wanted to find his own happiness then he didn’t give a damn about what was suppose to be right or wrong.

They did something that probably was really stupid, but he had no way of knowing if he would ever get to see the boy again. 

He scented him.

They ran their noses along each other’s scent glands, rubbing their cheeks together, and Pekka felt tears prick the corner of his eyes. Juuse smelled like home. He smelled a deep earthy musk that mixed together with a burning campfire. He smelled amazing. He smelled safe. 

He hadn’t realized that tears were running down his cheeks until the boy went to rub them away with the pad of his thumb. He saw that Juuse was on the brink as well. They both could feel safety and home with each other. Because just like him, Juuse had his own problems growing up too. 

No one wanted him because of his size. Just like Pekka. He was deemed too short or too small to be an alpha, but also a goalie as well. His scent always lured many to him, but as soon as they realized he was an alpha they backed off. Many omegas wanted someone who would cover them, or hold them down. Juuse could do any of this, but many didn’t let him have the chance.

So Pekka cried. 

He could scent sorrow on Juuse’s skin, and felt sadness deep in his bones. He wanted to stay. He wanted to be with Juuse. More importantly he wanted Juuse to be his alpha. He’s never felt like kneeling for anyone before in his whole life, but at that very instance he wanted to for Juuse.

The young backup finally had tears streaming down his face. His youth, the inexperience, and the loss of Pekka leaving Finland soon combined together to create an array of emotions that he couldn’t figure out. Pekka understood. So he let the young boy rub his face over his neck and skin. As if he were marking him for his own.

They stayed close, just breathing each other in until Pekka finally had to move away. Juuse didn’t allow him to be the first to go and he gave him a sweet soft kiss to his cheek, and then left him there alone.

He cried himself to sleep that night, and then got up to fly out to Nashville the next day. 

He had a few dreadful weeks where he could feel that deep ache in his very core because of the stretch between him and Juuse. They didn’t bond, but he did scent him and it hurt as the weeks went by. That is, until one day a package arrived at his home.

Inside was a Nashville Predators t-shirt, an older one. It had his numbers on the back, which was odd. But as he brought the material up to his nose to see if it was clean, he felt the hot stinging of tears in his eyes again.

The shirt smelled like Juuse.

He rubbed his face into the soft material, getting his scent everywhere he could on his skin. Once the initial shock slowly faded he changed out the shirt he had on for the shirt Juuse sent him, and instantly he felt calm. He felt settled, and then went to read at the note that was in the box.

_ ‘Pekka, _

 

_ I’m so sorry this took so long to get to you, but I had trouble trying to find your address. The administrative offices wouldn’t let me have the address, so I had to send everything while they were watching me.  _

_ Anyways, again I’m so sorry that this took so long to get to you and I hope that you’re okay. _

_ I sent the shirt in hopes that it might help to keep you calm. I’m sorry if I’m overstepping but ever since you left I had a deep ache of longing to have you near me. I’ve never had the urge to care for anyone before in my whole life, and now with you I want to do everything I can to make sure that you’re cared for. _

_ This isn’t just my alpha talking either. I’ve wanted to take care of you ever since I saw you on TV. I want to protect you and care for you, and I’ve never wanted to before in my whole life. I’ve always had others take care of me, and it honestly pisses me off. _

_ I’m happy that they want to help, but I just get irritated when they assume I need help. That I’m helpless, but you knew. You always knew. That’s why I hope you’ll let me take care of you. _

_ I know that this isn’t much, but I’ve started to have withdrawals. I’m not blaming you at all. This isn’t your fault. I just wanted you to know just how much I miss you. I miss your smile. I miss your laugh. I miss how strong and big you are. How you prove everyone wrong about being an omega on the ice. You’ve inspired me to no end, and I miss you dearly. _

_ I hope that you’ll continue to wait for me, just as I will wait for you. I’m leaving you my email address, and my home address since long-distance calls are so tough. I hope to see you again soon. _

_ Until then, always… _

 

_ Juuse Saros _

_[ JSaros74@yahoo.com ](mailto:JSaros74@yahoo.com) ’ _

 

* * *

  
  


Weeks turned into months, and months turned into a couple of years.

He and Juuse had continued to communicate back and forth through email, while Pekka sent him his own shirts with his scent as well.

He never mentioned, because he had been too ashamed too. But he had begun to keep one of Juuse’s shirts with him whenever he went into heat. The scent just kept him calm, stable, while he endured his heats. It also helped to push him over the edge whenever he imaged having the smaller alpha in bed with him.

He didn’t give a damn about size at all. He just wanted him.

The heats began to become longer and lonelier as a couple of years passed by. Their back and forth emails started to become less and less every single week. Until it got to a point where Juuse stopped emailing him at all.

Pekka felt that deep depression burn through him once again. Juuse was young, while he was old. Why would a young alpha like him want a old omega like Pekka? He rolled through the punches and continued to play at his best.

He heard rumors that the young goalie was currently in Milwaukee now. That he had moved there several months back. Maybe he just didn’t have the time to get into contact with him. Maybe that’s why he didn’t email him back.

Pekka didn’t dwell on it. Instead going back to focusing on his game, and even if he did wear Juuse’s shirts every so often….no one would be the wiser.

It was November when everything changed….

He was talking with Shea (who had been on the team still at the time) and he honestly couldn’t remember what exactly he was talking about. This was because suddenly he was talking gameplay and then he was zoning out as a very familiar scent filled his nose.

“Pekka do you…? Peks? Pekka? Pekka. Hey man what’s up? Hey listen what’s…?”

He didn’t hear a word of what Shea had said. His mind was whirling at the strong scent of the familiar alpha that had just walked into the room. He turned slowly towards the opening of the locker room, and felt his breath catch in his throat.

Juuse was here.

Juuse was standing there being introduced to some of the guys. That same shy smile and yet….

He looked stronger. He looked more confident. More importantly he didn’t smell bonded. Pekka felt an unbridled urge swarm him and suddenly his feet were moving before he could stop himself.

Juuse looked up and stopped mid-sentence with one of the guys. His eyes widened before softening towards him, a sweet warm smile gracing his face. He looked like he wanted to cry too. Hell Pekka was already on the verge. He was shaking so badly it nearly hurt.

He knew he needed to stop.

That he needed to wait.

But his instincts had taken over, and his alpha was finally here.

As soon as he got close, he pushed aside some of the guys and just stared down at Juuse. Juuse looked slightly lost, but overall he looked beyond happy. That’s all the omega needed.

His knees buckled from underneath him.

He was going down before he could stop himself, it was as if his strings had been cut and soon he was kneeling down in front of Juuse. He had his head down, hands on his thighs. He had made himself become the very image of a submissive omega, and he heard the guys gasp and whisper harshly around him.

He shook as tears dripped down his cheeks. 

He thought maybe he did the wrong thing. He felt true fear for the first time in years. Then he felt a warm gentle hand thread through his hair. A breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding released from him, and he shook as his tears fell onto the ground.

His alpha was finally here.

“I’ve missed you...so much. I’m so happy that you’re here. I’m sorry if I’ve made you upset. I just got so happy I couldn’t stop myself. I’m sorry,” he spoke to Juuse in their language.

He only heard silence until Juuse started to pet through his hair. “Don’t ever be sorry for kneeling for me. I’ve missed you too. I’m very happy that you waited for me. You did really well, I’m so happy to see you again.” He spoke back to him in their language and tilted his head up so he could smile down at him.

Pekka gave him a watery smile, showing his happiness as Juuse continued to keep him calm. He remembered the young boy back in Finland so well it nearly hurt. But when Juuse spoke he had a command in his voice, and confidence in his stance. Pekka shook slightly at the knowledge of his strong alpha.

“Is practice optional today?”

“Yeah. You do what you need to do. If you need anything I’m here,” Shea spoke up, alpha to alpha speaking to one another. 

Juuse gave a curt nod, and then turned back to him, “Hey, how about we go back to your place where we can talk in private. Will that be okay?” He spoke so softly in their language. The sound of safety and protection vibrating throughout his body. He nodded, afraid that if he spoke he might end up crying again.

Pekka was able to gather his things and drive them back to him home. Juuse didn’t have much on him, but Pekka knew 100% that he wasn’t going anywhere else. 

They did talk. Pekka was calmer after making some tea. They discussed their dynamics, their relationship, and what were the do’s and don’ts. In the end they ended up cuddling on the couch until he finally fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

**Six Months Later**

 

Juuse was if not thorough about taking care of him.

He had started off by courting him. A tradition that most alphas did in Europe. They started going on dates and ultimately just getting to know each other. Two months later Juuse made a move and kissed him for the first time.

It was sweet even though Pekka could tell he hasn’t done much kissing before. He helped him through it, and soon they were heavily making out on the sofa. Pekka felt himself get wet. Which never happened outside of heat, very rarely at least, and had to excuse himself to wash up.

He noticed though that Juuse had gotten aroused as well, if the huge bulge in his sweats didn’t say otherwise. Pekka knew they weren’t at that time yet, so he kissed him again and went to clean up. Juuse did the same, even if he did take a little bit longer of getting back downstairs.

They were able to work through how to behave while on the ice. It was their career so they made it a point to be professional. Juuse still had made it known that if at any time Pekka needed to be put down to let him know.

He had been afraid at first to do this, but after a particularly bad game he came to Juuse in full defeat. Juuse had taken him home, went to the spare bedroom where it would be quiet, and put him down. He felt his arms go limp, and his brain completely shut off.

When he slowly came back Juuse was right there to keep him calm, and smiled as if he won a medal. Pekka learned that most of this was completely new to Juuse. That most of what happened was him getting advice from other alphas or from his teaching from the organization that they offer.

Pekka felt so warm all over knowing how hard Juuse was trying to be the perfect alpha for him. It became a bit more complicated when his heat finally came up.

He had nearly forgotten about that time every three months for him. He had somewhat overlooked it the first time around because Juuse had been tenatitive with their relationship at first. He hadn’t realized why it hurt so badly three months ago until he understood the reasoning behind the pain. Thankfully Juuse had been away during this time or it would have been fairly awkward to explain what was going on with him.

He had to take birth control due to being so fertile, even at his age his doctors told him that he could still get pregnant very easily. So his heats were spread out longer than before. So he made sure to be very careful.

Now his body was preparing for his next heat, right around the time of their bye-week. And it felt like his body was hot all of the time now, he knew it was because Juuse was there. Juuse was staying this time, so there would be no getting around time. He confronted him the next day while the young alpha was in the middle of making some form of pancake.

“You need help?”

“No I can do this. I’ve looked at some recipes and I think I’ve got it now.”

“You might want to check that, because the pancake is burning,” Pekka deadpanned, trying hard not to laugh.

Juuse’s eyes widened as he tried to scrape the pancake off from the pan. Pekka finally stepped in and saved the batter. “I just wanted to make you something nice,” Juuse pouted.

Pekka thought he was so cute when he pouted.

He hated being called cute.

He leaned down to kiss the side of his neck, making his alpha hum as he continued to pout. “Come on Juuse. You did try and that’s what counts. I’m really happy that you tried to do this for me. But I do really like to help.”

He heard him sigh before turning around in his arms. “Am I a good alpha for you?” The question nearly caught him off-guard before he had to regroup.

“What? Of course you are! Did someone say something to you? Because if someone said something I….”

“No! No. No Pekka, no one said anything. I just….I just wish I could be the alpha that actually knew what he was doing. I’m not just a virgin with sex, but I feel like I’m a virgin in all of this. I just….I just feel like I’m not good enough to be with you.”

On one of Juuse’s low night's he had confessed to being a virgin and how angry he was for being unable to properly care for Pekka. Pekka disagreed of course, and assured him that he was a grown man and he was just happy to have Juuse as his alpha. He let him know when the time came they would figure it out together.

Pekka had even offered to give him a blowjob or anything he liked, because hell, he’s seen his dick before in the showers in the locker room. He maybe short, but his cock was big. He would have had no problem offering himself for his alpha.

But Juuse had said no.

He wanted it to be a special time before he gave up his virginity, and not just some quick blowjob to satisfy his needs. He wanted it to be good for both of them and not just for himself. If Pekka could fall for his alpha all over again he would. He always put them first, which was why he was the best alpha for him.

He stepped forward and completely engulfed his small alpha. Juuse buried himself into his body and Pekka leaned down so he could nose at his scent gland. “Don’t ever think that. Not ever. You’ve cared for me better than anyone ever has before in my whole life. I wouldn’t want anyone but you. You are my always, and I’ll always want you.”

He couldn’t be sure but he swore he heard Juuse’s breath hitch and a quiet sob escaped him. He was still so young, everything confusing but so very mature beyond his age. Pekka understood his worries and that’s why he made it his job as his omega to keep him stable.

“My always. Thank you for being the best omega for me,” Juuse’s voice was wet from his woes that he felt. But the joy in his voice made it much better.

Juuse leaned up so he could scent him. Pekka wasn’t sure this would be the best time, but he wouldn’t have any other chance if he didn’t. He leaned down so his alpha could scent him and instantly he heard his breath hitch, a slight whine to his voice as he stepped back to look up at him.

His eyes had gone wide. Blown dark with arousal at the scent of his impending heat. “You’re?”

“Yes. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but with the season and you moving back and forth I just didn’t have a chance to tell you. I’m going into heat in the next few days. It’ll probably sped up now since you’re here. I wanted to talk to you about this. Sorry I didn’t say something sooner,” he said looking down at him with a sheepish smile.

Juuse took a few controlled breaths before looking back up at him again. “Nothing to be sorry for. I guess I should have noticed. You’ve been eating a lot of salty foods lately.”

Pekka gasped, perturbed by his statement. “I have not...actually yes I have. I can’t help it! My body is just getting itself ready. It’s...natural.” 

Juuse laughed going up on his toes to kiss the corner of his mouth. “I know. I’m just teasing. I was curious. You’ve been wearing less clothes lately so I was wondering what was going on. Sorry I didn’t realize sooner.”

“I guess we both overlooked this,” he chuckled making Juuse laugh again. He couldn’t help but lean down to kiss his young alpha making him move his hands up into his hair.

“But fuck you smell so good. Like a lighting storm in the icy snow, hot and yet cool. I wish I could bottle that up forever and just wear it all of the time.”

Pekka snickered as he went to scent Juuse again. “It only gets more intense the closer I get to my heat. Which we need to discuss by the way.”

Juuse looked slightly nervous, but his confidence to learn made his stomach do flip-flops. “I’m not going to pressure you into doing anything. I don’t want you too. If you don’t feel ready then please, don’t do this. I want you to be sure before we do this. I’ve gone through my heats for years so I’m more in control while it’s going on. But I’ll still want you no matter what you decide to do. I just wanted you to know th….”

“I want to do this.”

Pekka looked shocked at Juuse’s outburst, “Really? I mean….I just want you to feel ready when this happens. I’ll want you almost constantly. Which, I still do, but I’ll want you with me almost the whole time. I’m….I’m usually very clingy during my heats. And….and I’ll want to be...taken a certain way.”

“I mean if you don’t want me to I won’t but I want to be there for you and think this would be….”

“No that’s not what I’m saying. I’m just saying...I get pretty needy. I’m more in control than when I was younger so it won’t be difficult to help you out, but I just wanted you to know. I just...some alphas, and others from before...they didn’t like that. They didn’t like me wanting to ask for things. They wanted to be the ones in control not me. It’s been difficult trying to address this issue,” he was shy as he spoke. He’s never confessed this to anyone before, but he felt it was right for him to do so with his chosen alpha.

“That’s not an issue for me at all. Pekka, I want to do this. I think...if anything this would be the best time for me to lose my virginity. You don’t deserve to go through this alone again and I know I’m not the most ideal alpha to help you through this. But if you’ll give me a chance, I would be honored to go through your heat with you.” His confidence was overwhelming at times but in this case his body yearned for it.

His omega instincts kicked in without meaning too and he was rubbing his nose over his alphas scent gland. He held him close as his body heated up with warmth. His alpha wanted to help him through his heat, even when he’s never gone through it before. This was why he choose Juuse to be his alpha.

Juuse hummed in satisfaction as Pekka touched over his body. Juuse was running a hand over his back, keeping him calm as he ran through his omega instincts. He wanted his alphas scent all over him as much as possible. His omega side was happily singing as he rubbed over his skin. 

He could already feel that a couple of days for his heat could very well be two days with how much his body craved for his alpha. His body was speeding things along and he knew he wouldn’t be able to make the last practice tomorrow.

“Juuse.”

“Hm?”

“I won’t be at practice tomorrow. I’m going to get everything ready for our week, but...I just don’t think I’ll be able to make it if I’m outside of the house.”

He heard Juuse chuckle softly before leaning over to kiss the side of his neck. A shiver ran right through him, and he could already feel himself getting wet. “Nesting, right?”

Pekka smiled shyly into the side of Juuse’s neck. “Yes. I’ll be nesting. I can already feel the urge to gather things up. I might just go and do that.”

He pulled back and saw the wide smile on Juuse’s face. He looked beyond happy, a smile that spoke on how proud he was to be able to do this with Pekka. This would be the next step in their relationship. He doubted that they’d bond right away, but even if they did he wouldn’t mind it one bit. 

“Okay. Go take care of yourself. I guess I’ll be making cereal again,” Juuse said with a defeated sigh.

“I won’t leave until we eat breakfast. I’m dying for some bacon so I’m not leaving until get some carbs in me first.”

Juuse laughed, they kissed each other sweetly, then they finished up their breakfast. They ate together at their kitchen table, linking their legs together underneath as they ate.

 

* * *

  
  


**Two Days Later**

 

Pekka was in a deep panic.

He swore he had everything ready, but that god awful tingling at the back of his mind said otherwise.

After their discussion a couple days before, Juuse had been able to explain Pekka’s absence from practice while he got everything ready.

The nest itself was perfect.

He got the proper bedding, multiple packs ready to go after every time his heat would hit him. They were soft and durable. Made for intense heats so they could be washed easily, but still retain the scent of their love-making. He was excited to be able to smell like Juuse. 

The guys had started to comment about him smelling a little like Juuse but not by much. They always scented each other before leaving the house, but scenting was never as strong as actually being in bed together. So the knowledge of finally being able to have the chance to have Juuse inside of him, his alpha taking him was almost too much for his body to handle.

The first morning after he asked to shower alone. They’ve not showered before, well not technically outside of the locker room, but Juuse usually got ready while he showered. He usually did nothing but comment about how beautiful he was while he bathed. He had got hard almost every time. 

This time though he asked to be alone so he could fuck himself with his toy. He had started to get wet almost constantly. The dripping from his hole an indicator that his heat was almost upon him. He tried to stay quiet but that was nearly impossible while he thought about Juuse’s cock taking him apart.

When he had finally had gotten out Juuse had been nowhere to be found. He soon discovered that Juuse had to use the spare bathroom after listening to Pekka get off in the shower. Pekka wanted his alpha so badly that he couldn’t hardly see. The need to feel him inside of his body was almost too much.  But now his heat was almost right at the brink of bursting. He’s only worn his boxers all day, but even then his slick would drench them every time he put them on. He was hot from head to toe and he was in a dead panic unable to find what he needed.

Something was missing from their nest.

He had stocked up on supplies, bedding, food, water, just about everything was there. But for whatever reason he felt like something was misplaced. He’s never gotten this way before. Not ever. Usually he didn’t really care, but this time was different. 

Juuse had gone out with the guys one last time before they left. Or Pekka had basically kicked him out while he finished up on their nest. Juuse had wanted to stay and help but that just wasn’t going to happen. He wanted to present the perfect nesting environment for his alpha and he felt like it was wrong.

He sat on the edge of their bed, scrubbing his hands over his eyes to keep from crying. He always got so emotional during this time, but he couldn’t help it! He wanted to present himself as the best omega for his alpha and he felt like he failed to do that. He felt big hot tears stinging his eyes when a voice made him jump.

“Pekka? Oh fuck Pekka what’s wrong? Are you hurt? What happened?”

He sniffled as his alpha came over and gently went to pull him against his body. He hadn’t heard him come in but that didn’t really matter to him at the moment. He buried his face into his alphas chest since he was sitting down and he felt his alpha run a hand through his hair as he calmed him down. 

“Hey, What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“No...nothing bad. Just...just somethings missing. I wanted everything to be perfect for you and I failed. I didn’t finish and I need you and I’m sorry.” 

He felt Juuse tilt his head up, smiling softly down at him, “Hey, everything looks amazing to me. You’re here and that’s what matters more to me over anything else. But if you need to find something I’ll help you okay?”

Pekka felt tears spill down his cheeks as he hugged himself against his alpha. His alpha still loved everything despite it not feeling complete that is, until he smelled his shirt. He rubbed his face into the soft material and sighed as he felt more tears well up in his eyes. 

“Pekka?”

“This is it. This is what I need. If...that’s okay?” He gestured to his shirt and Juuse instantly stepped back so he could take it off. Pekka’s eyes widened as his nostrils flared. He could scent the musk of his alpha coming off of him in waves. His body was lean, much like his, but he had made an effort to get more into shape. His body yearned for him and he felt himself get wet again.

He knew Juuse noticed the change as his breath hitched and his eyes went dark. “Are you?”

“Yes. I want you so badly, but not yet. I’m almost there. I just need…” 

Juuse figured it out once his mind came out from the haze of arousal. He handed him his shirt and Pekka instantly lifted it to his nose. His eyes rolled as he smelled his alpha scent, strong and heady due to his impending heat. His pheromones were going crazy with excitement and he wanted it all over him.

He was able to pull the shirt away long enough so he could wrap it around his pillow. Whenever the heat would ebb off he would want to bury himself into his alphas scent. The shirt would most likely get ruined but at the moment he didn’t care. All he cared about now was his nest was complete.

He hummed, satisfied as his heat finally started to creep onto him. His body preparing the way. He still felt under some control, but his mind was a bit hazy as Juuse stood there watching him. He looked nervous and he didn’t want that at all

“Do you have anything else to do?”

Juuse shook his head as his eyes went back up to his face, “No. All the guys left already. I’m here for you for the rest of the week.”

Pekka felt a shiver run down his spine as he licked his lips. When he opened his eyes again he saw Juuse biting his lip. His jeans were having a difficult time containing his dick which was straining against the zipper. It must be really uncomfortable.

“Come on. We’re going to take a shower.” He started to get up and walk towards the bathroom, but he stopped when he noticed his alpha wasn’t following him. He turned back to see him nervously shuffling from foot to foot.

“Juuse.”

His alpha stopped moving and stared at him with his dark blue eyes. He needed help. He wasn’t helpless, but he just wasn’t sure what to do. “I want us to take a shower together. To get relaxed. Is that okay?”

Juuse nodded smiling softly at him, “Sorry. I’m just...I don’t know what to do. I mean I know how it works duh, but I just don’t know how to start.” He looked down, shame scenting around him.

Pekka smiles fondly down at his alpha as he came back to pull him close. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of. That’s why we’re taking a shower. Well relax and you’ll get a chance to touch me while we get ready. I’d really like to touch you too.”

Juuse shuddered, his eyes closing shut as his breath released from out of him. “Yes, I want that so much.” When he opened his eyes again he saw that confidence come back and Pekka felt his core warm up for his alpha.

“Then let’s get started.”

He took him by the hand and they went together into the bathroom. As the water got warmed up Pekka went down onto his knees, creaking a bit as he went down, but it felt so natural to kneel for his alpha. He looked up at him as his hands slid up his legs until he got to his zipper. The bulge in his jeans were nearly obscene with how aroused his alpha was, and he just about soaked through his 6th pair of boxers just from the sight of him.

“Can I?”

Juuse nodded, unable speak as his breath came out panted and harsh.

Pekka watched him the whole time as he slowly unzipped his jeans, the sound alone made him shiver. He was able to get the zipper undone and then without warning pushed his jeans and underwear down in one go. Juuse threw a hand to his mouth as a gasp escaped him. The cool air hitting his erect member as a shiver ran right through him.

Pekka let loose an choked off groan as he saw his alphas dick for the first time, up-close that is. It was long and lean much like his alpha was, but the base was thick where his knot would be. Just as he figured, he was short but goddamn he carried a big package underneath.

He couldn’t help himself as he leaned forward and buried his nose into the small bush of pubic hair around his cock. His eyes rolled as he breathed in his deep heady musk. The pure scent of his alpha aroused was enough to ruin his boxers completely.

“Pe..Pekka.” Came out the broken gasp of his alpha.

He looked up to see him breathing harshly as he stared down in awe at him. He wanted him and that was just enough motivation to push him to finish what he was doing. He helped him out of the rest of his clothes, then stripped himself of his boxers. They were indeed ruined, so wet that it started to drip onto the floor.

He saw his alpha grit his teeth as he smelled his heated scent. The pure scent of his omega in heat. He thought it was disgusting, but for his alpha he handed him his ruined boxers. The alpha instantly brought the wet material up to his nose, sucking up whatever he could as he got Pekka’s slick all over his face.

It was tremendously hot.

He watched with bated breath as Juuse’s body shook with pleasure when he finished rubbing his slick over his face. “Sorry,” He said. His voice was rough, harsh from his arousal.

Pekka would never fault him for that.

“Don’t be. You okay?”

Juuse took some deep breaths and nodded once he was back under control. “Yeah. I don’t know what happened.”

“Your alpha instincts are kicking in. You scent a omega in heat and your instincts are telling you to mate, protect, bond, and take. I’m sure it’s odd to feel but I promise you’ll get accustomed to it after a couple of days. I’m used to this but I still feel the need for you to take me, to bond with me, and to breed me. But you don’t have to worry about that last part. I’m on birth control so we’ll be safe.”

Juuse’s eyes grew wide as he explained what was going on, but soon that passed as he stepped up into his space. “Will you show me what you like?”

Pekka smiled as he leaned down and went to kiss his alpha. His alpha practically purred into the kiss as he pushed himself against his body. “Yes. I want to show you. First shower. Come on, I want to touch you so badly.”

Juuse dropped the boxers before they climbed into the shower. He was still shaking as they got in, but Pekka made it better for him as he started to lather some of his special soap into his skin. 

“It smells like you,” Juuse says in wonder and awe.

His smile was soft as he touched over his skin for the first time. “That’s the point. It’ll help this week. Your instincts are heightened, so as long as you can scent me then you shouldn’t go...crazy I guess.”

“I don’t think I will.”

Pekka snorted, “Trust me. If someone comes by for whatever reason at some point you’re going to be. You’re going to be very territorial. You’re not going to want anyone near me while I’m in heat. Now I could be completely wrong. You could be like some alphas that stay calm in certain situations, but I wanted you to be aware just in case it does happen.”

“How can you be so calm yourself? I thought omegas got...insatiable during this time.”

Pekka chuckled. “Don’t worry about that I will be. I’m just relaxed right now because I have you with me. If, let’s say you got held up by the guys. My heat hit me suddenly and you weren’t here. I would be immediately calling and texting you asking you where you’re at. If you didn’t answer then I would start to panic. It’s just instincts. My body is preparing for you, my alpha, but if my alpha wasn’t here to take care of me then my instincts kick in and I think the worse has happened. When in reality you’re probably just stuck in traffic. Make sense?”

Juuse nodded as Pekka poured some body wash into his hands. “Yeah it does. Pekka?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you. Thank you for helping me through this. I know I’ll be more prepared next time.”

Pekka felt his heart swell with warmth and pride for his alpha. He was trying so hard to please him, but he didn’t realize that Pekka was already struck by his wonderful alpha. “All heats are never always the same. They change depending on what happens. Who knows, maybe we’re on vacation and I go into heat. We just have to prepare for when these things happen, but Juuse I don’t want you to change just because you think you have to be the perfect alpha. You’re perfect just for me. You’re my always, and I hope you will remember that.”

He watched as his alpha blinked his eyes a few times before going on his toes to kiss him nice and slow. “Thank you, and I will. My always, my omega.”

“My alpha, I want you to touch me please. I’m already so wet for you.”

Juuse’s breath hitched as Pekka moved one of his alphas hands behind his back. He slid his hand down until he was tracing the crack of his ass. “Touch me my alpha. Feel how wet I am for you.”

He had to pull him flush up against him and when he did he felt his alphas hard member in between their bodies. He wanted it inside of him so badly. Instead he let his alpha adjust to the newness of the moment. He felt his smaller hands touch his skin tentatively, touching another person's body for the first time. 

His fingers moved until he was running it over his wet swollen hole. He gasped underneath his breath as he slightly pushed his finger inside of him. He had to grip onto his body to refrain from tipping over. The sensation of his finger inside of him was almost too much. 

“Juuse,” he said in a shaky whisper.

The young alpha didn’t stop in his exploration of his body, if anything it pushed him to explore him even more. He was already so loose and open due to him being soaking wet, so when Juuse began to push two fingers inside of him he took them with little to no difficulties at all.

He was shaking and on edge already and his alpha hadn’t even touched his cock. Sure he wasn’t as big as his alpha, but he thought he was a decent average size which built up his confidence. It wouldn’t matter later on if he ever did decide to get pregnant, but for now he was desperate for Juuse to touch him everywhere.

Juuse seemed to understand as he ran a hand down over his chest and then went to stroke a finger over his cock. “Juuse,” he choked out before the young alpha wrapped a hand around his erect member.

A fire of pleasure shot right through him as his alpha began to stroke him in time with his fingers that began to fuck his soaking wet hole. He wanted to do something for his alpha as well, so he finally made the bold move and went to touch his massive dick for the first time. 

“Oh fuck Pekka,” Juuse stalled for a moment as Pekka massaged his hand around the thick base of his cock. He could feel his knot already wanting to grow and dear god did Pekka want that plugging him up.

They clung to each other as they touched and jerked each other off. It wasn’t much longer until Pekka couldn’t stand it anymore as his heat started to fully hit him. “Juus...Juuse?”

“Pekka?”   


“We need to get to the bedroom now. I’m right in my heat. I need you inside me now! Fuck!” He gave a shout as Juuse pushed three fingers up inside of his sopping wet hole. Juuse looked more in control than before and his body shook with the need to feel him on top of his body.

“Yes. Let’s go.” He didn’t say much, more of a grunt than anything else and quickly turned off the shower to race into the bedroom. They didn’t bother with drying off, seeing as they were going to get super dirty anyways. 

Pekka stepped away from him, crawling up onto the bed until he flopped onto his back. He lifted his legs, spreading them wide, presenting his swollen wet hole for his alpha. “Please. Please Juuse,” he whined, his womb already aching with the need to be filled. He wouldn’t get pregnant, but his womb still ached badly during his heats.

Juuse whined himself. His eyes had gone nearly black with arousal, and his dick looked almost obscene with how much his scent was affecting him. Pekka laid himself back, making sure his hole was showing as he stretched his body out. He preened underneath Juuse’s gaze, his alphas gaze. Showing off his body to him, “Come to me my alpha. Take me.”

His alpha didn’t think twice before he was crawling up the bed and right in between his spread legs. They both groaned as their skin touched, both flushed and heated as the heat itself overtook them. Juuse went to run a finger back down to tease at his hole which made him clench around his finger, groaning at the intrusion inside of him. He wanted something bigger filling him up.

He now saw where his alpha seemed nervous. He knew what came next, but seemed unsure on how to begin. Pekka felt his omega instincts sing for his alpha. He cared for him so dearly, and he knew how difficult this could be for a first time. “Kiss me alpha. Kiss me, and I’ll help you.”

Juuse nodded, a shy smile on his face as he leaned up over his body so he could kiss him long and deep. Just as their tongues tangled together Pekka moved a hand down in between their bodies until he could get to his alpha cock. Juuse whined at the touch as Pekka shushed him gently.

“It’s okay, let me do this. Let me take you. Slowly.”

He coached him through in, his alpha continuing to distract himself by kissing his omega until the head of his cock penetrated his hole. His eyes rolled and he broke off from their kiss so he could groan in pure unadulterated pleasure. Juuse whined confusion and frustration gracing over his perfect face as he looked to Pekka at the new tight heat surround his cock. He could tell he wanted to just fuck him hard and fast but instincts telling him to take it slow to ensure that their bond held.

He didn’t know why, but he knew they would bond. Instincts and everything inside of him was telling him to bond with the young alpha. He was going to do it.

“It’s okay. Just push inside me, and then we’ll go slow. I’ll guide you, okay?”

Juuse merely nodded and began to work his fat dick inside of his body. He knew he sounded like a whore, but dear god the way his alpha’s cock felt like filling him up was better than what he’s had in years. The big head of his cock hit his prostate almost every single time he adjusted inside of him that he clenched around him without meaning ever time he did. His alpha was soaked in sweat by the time he bottomed out inside of him and just as he did Pekka swore he would cum right then and there, but he didn’t want it to be over just yet.

But from the way his alpha’s body shook he knew the first time would be a bit faster than the next. Which was more than fine, he was just as eager to be fucked. He wrapped his long legs around his alpha as his hands ran down over his back to grip at the swell of his tight ass.

“Fuck me. I’ll guide you, but damn I need you to fuck me,” his alpha whined just as Pekka began to help guide his alpha to move in and out of his body.

His heart swelled with pride at how well his alpha was doing, taking it as slow as possible, with the help of his guiding hands, until Pekka was ready to go faster. The in and out motion of his big cock stretching him wide, the burning of the need to cum building up fast, combined with the sounds of their wet bodies slapping together along with their pleasured moans made the moment even more convincing for him to bond with his alpha. 

He may have asked him before this all happened if he wanted to do this, but from the way he looked at him. The look of pure love and awe in his eyes for his omega, he was pretty sure they were in the same boat. But still...he had to ask.

The need to cum was fast approaching just as he felt Juuse’s knot beginning to swell right outside of his hole. It caught against his rim each time he thrust hard deep inside of him and the desperate need to feel his alpha plug him up was nearly unbearable.

“Juus….Juuse? I need..I need to know….” he whined as he trailed off as his big cock hit a particularly good spot deep inside of him.

His alpha grunted before acknowledging that his omega was speaking to him. He slowed for a moment, though he still ground himself against his wet hole so they didn’t lose the momentum. 

“Pekka, my omega what’s wrong?” His voice was rough, harsh due to their intense love-making, but he still watched and listened for what he needed. He loved him.

“I...I know this maybe too soon but, I want...I want to bond with you,” his voice trailed into a whisper as he spoke of his dream. He had possibly fallen for him as soon as he saw him back in Finland. He just knew he would be the one he stayed with forever. He just wasn’t sure if Juuse was ready.

He watched as his alpha’s eyes start to water and tear up. He leaned up until he was nosing against his scent gland, Pekka did the same to him, scenting where they would bond for life. “I want that. Pekka, my omega, my always, I want to bond with you. I don’t think there’s anyone else I would ever want to be with other than you. I think I fell in love as soon as I watched those videos when I was a kid. I didn’t know for sure, but I always hoped that I would find my way to you. I love you my always, will you accept me to be your alpha and bondmate for the rest of our lives?”

Now Pekka was crying. Tears of joy and love coursing through both of them. Their scents mingling together already starting to become one. They were probably idiots for doing this, but he wasn’t going to get anywhere if he always lived in the past. “Yes. Yes, Juuse. My alpha, my always. I want you to bond with me. I don’t want to be alone anymore,” a sob escaped him as the sadness of his past caught up with him.

The joy, the knowledge that he would never have to be alone ever again and that he wasn’t just a broken omega made tears stream down his cheeks. Juuse leaned up to kiss them away as his hands ran over his body. He touched over him too, his bondmate right here and so close to being his forever.

“I have to...I have to bite you as soon as we finish right?”

“Yes. Right on my scent gland. I’ll let you know when to bite. Now, keep going my alpha, you’re making me feel so good,” he whined as his hands went back to grip over his ass, his legs pulling him back in as Juuse began to thrust inside of his body again.

There were tears, kisses, and confessions of love as they edged closer to the end. Just as Pekka was about to cum he could feel Juuse about to knot him. “Do it. Knot me I’m safe. I want to feel you cum inside of me. Be ready.”

His alpha nodded as his went to mouth over his scent gland. He was already emitting out ‘bond me’ scents as they got closer to the end. His body urging his alpha on to completion. Pekka felt his body start to bow as his hole began to clench around Juuse’s knot. His body tightening up just as his alpha hit that sweet spot inside of him at last and he came hard enough to see stars.

“Juuse! Fuck Juuse my alpha yes!”

He clenched down hard around Juuse’s swelling knot and just as he was inside of him he was whining louder and louder. “Cum Juuse, then you need...you need to bite me. Please I need you.”

Juuse gave a loud groan as he thrust hard and began to cum deep inside of him. His knot swelled enough to cause a blinding flash of pleasure to burn throughout Pekka’s body as his womb was quenched of it’s thirst. He suddenly felt a tingling sensation throbbing alongside his neck where his scent gland was, he knew it was time.

“Juuse...Juuse...bite me. Bond with me. My always, my love,” Pekka whispered out harshly. His eyes tearing up already for their impending bond.

“My omega, my always, my love, you will be mine,” Juuse panted back, he kissed gently onto his scent gland, licking, mouthing the area until even Juuse knew he needed to bite down. As soon as he bit into his skin a blooming fire ignited within his core.

His eyes rolled and his body shook as their scents began to mingle together. He felt Juuse breathing harshly as their bond began to take hold and he came again inside of him as the bond solidified into a single being.

Pekka felt like he was floating. He could feel a difference not only in his body but also his mind. He started to feel different emotions that weren’t his own and felt certain thoughts that had to come from Juuse. Overall it was an overwhelming emotion of love, joy, and excitement for the future. There was tinges of nervousness, worry, and doubt as well, but it was all overshadowed by the love and joy they felt for each other.

Tears were falling down his cheeks as he held his bondmate close, his hands rubbing over his alphas body as if feeling his mate for the first time in his whole life. He heard Juuse sniffling against his skin as he finished the bonding, it would take a few more days to fully solidify, but he was pretty sure it took. 

Juuse stayed close, licking, and cleaning the bruised skin. He felt a slight sting around his mark, but it would heal over the next several months. None of this mattered to them though. They held each other close as their bond took over them. He could feel Juuse’s pride and thankfulness for being his alpha and bondmate. In return he sent over his own love and joy for never having to be alone ever again.

His mate held him closer as he felt these new emotions sent his way. They rubbed their faces over each other, their scents have mingled now so everyone they met would know that they were bonded together. Finally Juuse took his face into his hands and kissed him slow and deep. Their tears streaked down together as their joy overflowed through them. It was a long time before they finally moved again, but even then they still stayed very close together.

 

//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

The week flashed by in a blur. 

5 full days of pure pleasure and heated love.

Their bond fully solidified by the 2nd day, which Pekka knew would have no problem taking. They would clean up every now and then, change the sheets out, and make sure to eat and drink when they needed too.

Juuse was once again the perfect alpha that made sure Pekka got what he needed. They slowly adjusted to their new fully formed bond and by the 5th day they could sense what the other felt or needed. They began to try and communicate through their bond, but it was still so new that they only got a pop.

It still helped to practice and so they did. Juuse was also a very fast learner and was soon giving Pekka pleasure like he’s never felt before. His young bondmate took the time to tease and pleasure him before finally fucking and then knotting him again. He swore he would never get over his huge knot. His body did wonders for him and he knew he was beyond grateful for his young mate that he now had.

Pekka felt right with the world after the 5th day, but they still took two days to recover from everything. It could be extremely exhausting, especially whenever a wave hit him in the middle of the night. The first time he tried to take care of it on his own so he wouldn’t wake up his mate, his alpha scolded him for trying to do it on his own. He felt shame run through him before his alpha sooth his emotions. 

They worked through the ups and downs throughout the week and yes, Juuse did run the delivery man off as he was trying to drop off a package. It was hilarious.

Pekka felt clinger than usual but he knew it was his omega side telling him to stay close to his mate. He was able to work through it once they came back, but unfortunately all the guys noticed almost instantly.

“Holy fuck Peks! What is that? Did you get into a fight with a tiger last night?”

He had to wear a gauze and pad over the mark due to the swelling and bruising that was normal for bonding. It still stung and it was huge as well. He was beyond prideful of his mark, with a mark this big that meant that their bond was very deep. Juuse was standing in front of him as he put some ointment onto the mark. It was suppose to help to keep it from getting infected due to the biting.

Pekka looked up just as Juuse turned to give Tony a look. He was a Beta, so he couldn’t scent them. “Tony you’re an idiot,” Joey stated.

“What why? Why’s his neck like that like what the fuck man!?”

“Dude,” Filip deadpanned.

“What?!”

“We bonded during the bye-week. I suppose it’s pretty deep because of how bruised it is. It’s his mark. He’ll have it for the rest of his life, but it won’t be as big as it is now. This is more bruising than mark,” Juuse spoke up before going back to taking care of Pekka.

“Holy shit no kidding!”

“Damn Juice you the alpha! Anyone that can make a mark that deep has to be a good bondmate. Congrats to both of you!” PK spoke up making Pekka nod in appreciation towards his way.

Juuse was blushing and not looking at anyone. Pekka could feel how proud he felt, and he smiled up at him to let him know how proud he was too. They shared a small moment before someone spoke up again.

“Why didn’t you guys tell us? We would have sent you something at least. How about we go out to celebrate? I think we should go out to celebrate their bonding!” Roman spoke up and many of the other guys chimed in, agreeing with going out.

“We weren’t just going to make a big thing about it. It was...I guess it was more of a private thing for us. We knew everyone would find out eventually, but we wanted it to come whenever the time came. Not to jump in and do it fast. But yeah, what do you think Juuse? Want to go out with the guys?”

They shared a few emotions back and forth before Juuse was laughing down at him, “Yeah it sounds like fun.”

The guys cheered and whooped about getting to go out while complaints of ‘Old Married Couple’ started floating around the locker room. It didn’t matter, they would take it. They felt like they had been together their whole life, and now they got to share it with everyone.

They did go out. They had a great time, staying close together as their teammates congratulate them on their bonding. It was a great night overall, and together they went home and fell right back into bed. Soon the whole world knew of their bonding, it took a several months before people finally caught on, but instead of negativity, it was all positive and well-wishes for both of them.

They became the first goalie pairs in the league to bond together on the same team.

Soon after, many others started to do the same thing.  
  


* * *

  
  


**Two years later…**

 

So yes, it had been a long  **_long_ ** day. And of course a really long season too.

Juuse was exhausted.

He had just gotten back from a week long road trip, all wins, but now he was beyond tired. 

Luckily he had a couple of days to relax and spend it with his omega. He got home no problem but finally he saw that there was no sign of his omega anywhere.

“Pekka? Pekka?”

He put down his bags and went to search up stairs. That was when he heard grunting and gasping. He got scared and furious all at once. Why didn’t Pekka call him?! What if something happened?! He burst into the room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what his omega was really doing.

“Juuse! Hi love! I saw you guys won. I can’t tell you how turned on I was to see you get that shutout. It was really sexy.”

“Pekka.”

“Hm?”

“What are you doing?”

“Oh! I’m stretching my back out. The doctor said it might prevent muscles from being pulled when the babies are born.”

“Mmhm. I see. I just got scared because I heard the grunting and gasping and….”

“You thought I was having sex with someone else?!”

“Pekka no! God no! Dammit I thought you might be going into early labor! Now I need to sit down.”

Pekka busted out laughing as Juuse went to sit alongside him. He huffed out a sigh before smiling at his omega. He placed a hand over his swollen belly, feeling their children kick his hand telling him how happy they were to have him back home.

“Hi little ones. Papa missed you guys very much,” he bent down to kiss the top of Pekka’s belly. He felt his mate smile through their bond. His warmth radiated into pride for him. It always made him feel ten times taller.

“And how is my omega? I missed you very much too,” he leaned up to kiss the taller man, making him sigh as he licked into his mouth.

“Love, my always. The babies are getting restless. We’re almost right at the deadline. We might need to make sure that we’re ready so that way if something happens we’ll be a little bit more prepared to handle it.”

“Oh we will, but I mean how are you? I’ve missed you terribly.” 

His mate gave him a knowing smirk as he went to cover his hand over his belly. “You know how hard it was for me to get off after your shutout game the other night? I had to use the vibrator because I could reach.” 

Juuse licked his lips. “Well I’m home now, so maybe I can help you with that little problem.”

“Will you? You have no idea how much I craved for my alpha while you were gone. It was near torture not being able to touch myself. I was so wet for you.”

“Are you wet now?”

“Maybe we should go into the bedroom and find out, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Juuse gave him a knowing smirk, going to lick into his mouth again before helping his very pregnant mate onto his feet.

Nearly 9 months ago Pekka went into heat like he normally did, but something felt off this time when they came together. It felt like something had changed almost instantly as soon as Juuse knotted inside of him. They had never used condoms, because one: Juuse had been a virgin. Two: Pekka was on heavy birth control, some of the best in the league, and Three: Pekka hated the feeling of latex inside of him. He said it made him feel itchy. 

Nearly 4 months pry to that Pekka had went for his annual checkup to get his dose of birth control when the doctor had told him that his brand had been discontinued. Pekka had been devastated. It was highest dosage they had for him because of how fertile he was. When doctors had checked Pekka when he was just 16 they told him and his parent that he could get pregnant very easily. He also had a high rate of getting pregnant with multiples.

Pekka panicked slightly because he wasn’t sure about taking something that might not work. His doctor assured him that it was just as good, but to call if something didn’t feel right. Everything seemed fine. They had sex like normal and nothing happened. He figured that he was safe and so they planned for the heat 4 months later.

But...6 weeks after the heat Juuse scented him in bed was shocked to find his scent had changed. He was still young so he didn’t understand what it could mean. After another doctor visit he discovered that the birth control didn't work. If anything it may have helped him to drop more eggs for Juuse. He had gotten pregnant almost instantly.

Juuse remembered Pekka being terrified to tell him until his mate figured out that he was carrying their children. Juuse shared his unbound happiness for their unborn children and how happy he was to be able to start a family with his mate. They shared a moment of happiness and joy for their children and then the next day went to get a check-up.

12 weeks later they found out that Pekka was indeed carrying multiples and that was why he looked like he was already 2 months pregnant. He conceived triplets during the heat, and Pekka bragged about his alpha, his mate for being so viral and strong. He gave him three babies instead of just one.

They finally went to the organization and the team before the pre-season began, telling them about the pregnancy. Juuse was ready to take the starters position. Pekka would be out with a ‘Lower Body injury’ for the rest of the season.

They told the team of their big news and they all clamored over to congratulate them. A few were crying tears of joy for them and they all went out to dinner to celebrate their future children.

So 9 months later Juuse had become the leading goaltender in the league, with his name already being spread around for the Vezina award. He broke some of Pekka’s records and he couldn’t have been more proud of his alpha and mate. Pekka rolled with the newness of being pregnant. Thankfully he never experienced morning sickness, or very many changes at all, other than his massive belly.

He still craved carbs and his emotions were all out of whack, but he loved the feeling of their growing babies inside of him, and he loved how Juuse cooed at the babies every time he was home. 

Overall he’s had a pretty good pregnancy from what the doctors have told them, it was due to him being in the high-rated omega category. Basically omegas with a higher rate would be able to have multiple babies and great pregnancies. They planned for a more traditional birthing by doing it in their home. Pekka had already started nesting several weeks back with the weeks counting down to the babies arrival. Pekka’s parents were planning on coming a week after the babies were born so they could see their grandchildren. They would have come sooner but wished to keep it more traditional by giving them their space for a week to bond with their children alone.

The scenting and bonding with their children would be the utmost important part of the birthing. He would help Pekka birth their children and then scent them after he washed them clean. They had a nice big Jacuzzi bathtub in the spare bedroom, which they converted into the nursery, so they could birth them there and then place them into their little beds.

They were as prepared as they wanted to be. So now they waited, or specifically Pekka waited for his mate to return back home to him. Already he felt the burning need of desire fill him as his hole got wet. Juuse helped him down the hall from their work-out room towards their bedroom. He waddled down the hall, all the while Juuse kept touching his swollen belly. 

“I love seeing you like this. You look amazing I swear. Seeing you this big and full of my babies definitely turns me on.”

Pekka whined as his mate spoke filthy towards him. He had developed a major pregnancy kink once he really started to show. The pride of producing multiples on their first try was very noteworthy among alphas. He had made sure to nurture and care of Pekka and the babies as much as he could, learning more from fellow alpha’s as they spoke to him about their omegas and their children. 

Once they got back into the bedroom he helped Pekka to sit down and he then began to devise him of his clothes. “Mmm always so good to me. My mate always taking care of us,” his omega groaned with pleasure.

Just as he helped him get laid out onto the bed he found that he was indeed soaking wet and loose with arousal. “Fuck my love, you really are wet for me. I love how excited you get whenever I come home,” he groaned harshly before leaning down to lick over his cock.

Pekka’s back arched as pleasure shot right through his veins. Juuse’s mate was always so horny now with the added hormones after getting pregnant with their children. It was just an added enjoyment to their daily routine every time he came home. Luckily they had sometime during the off-season to enjoy the beginnings of the pregnancy before Juuse had to go back to work.

Now it was close to their due date, late March, they had already began to feel the babies getting restless inside of Pekka but they enjoyed the moment while they had it. “Please Juuse, don’t tease. I’ve been waiting for you all week. I’m dying right now,” his mate whined as Juuse came off from his cock.

“Always so needy aren’t you. We’ll take it slower later then.”   


“Yes god fuck please! I’ve been wanting you so badly please!”

He shushed his mate with a searing kiss before moving back so he could remove his own clothes. Once he had tossed everything aside he moved up onto the bed, situating himself in between his omegas legs, and then pushed one of his legs up so he could get a better look at his sopping wet hole.

“I love when you get like this for me. Always so needy and dramatic. So wet just for me.”

His omega whined throwing his head back as he gripped onto the covers, “Please!”

Juuse didn’t take long before he stroking his own cock with Pekka’s slick and then pushing into his wet hole. The sounds his omega made were almost obscene and made him groan as he pushed all the way inside of him. They had struggled with how to do this due to Pekka’s largely pregnant belly, but he figured out quickly that as long as he was fucking his mate then it didn’t really matter. He never realized just how horny his mate would get until he got pregnant. It was a revelation and one that he enjoyed 100%!

Soon he was thrusting harder and faster into his mate causing his omega to groan and cry out in ecstasy as he got them closer towards the end. He wanted to knot him but they both knew how difficult it was to move once he did. So he helped his omega to completion and then followed shortly afterward. He squeezed his knot to help with his own pleasure as he came inside of his mate.

His mate in turn shook and shuttered as his body rolled onto the knot outside of his hole. “I know...I..I know, but it’ll..it’ll be uncomfortable if I knot you. I’m sorry.”

His mate whined but nodded as his orgasm shook right through him and then he went limp as everything left him all at once. Juuse smiled, sweat glistening off of both of their skins as he felt righted in the world after coming home to his mate. He made his mark and he slowly eased out of his omega after he felt his knot go back down. 

He crawled up the bed maneuvering his mate until he was laying on his side so he could spoon up behind him. He then went to nuzzle at his bondmark, scenting him after being away for so long. His omega shivered as he scented him, the lighting storm mixed in a snowy blizzard was there along with a warm hint of spring. His mother scent combining so perfectly with his original scent made Juuse want to take him all over again.

“I missed you,” he whispered into his skin. He kissed his mark as Pekka sighed in satisfaction.

“I missed you too. I love you so much, thank you for taking care of us so well.” Juuse beamed with pride as the emotion of praise went through both of them. He loved his mate so much and very soon they would be welcoming their children into the world.

“Of course. Thank you for always believing me to being a good alpha mate for you. I don’t think I would have found anyone better than you to be my omega.”

He heard some sniffling and he kiss his mates skin again reveling in their unfounded love for each other. They’ve had a long road to get where they are now, but through it all they stuck together. They fell asleep in each others arms. The day dwindling down until night would come for them again.

They would always have their struggles being a abnormal alpha/omega couple, but as long as they stayed together then nothing would ever get in their way.

 

* * *

  
  


**One Week Later**

 

“Are you doing okay?”

He looked up to find his mate carrying in his favorite tea. It had been a night. He was pretty tired but he couldn’t have been any happier than in the moment he was in now.

“Yes my love. Just tired, but babies get hungry too,” he said just as Juuse came over to look down at his mate holding one of their children.

Kal had been fussy for a little while and Juuse had volunteered to get him back to sleep, but when that didn’t happen Pekka came to help. The little blond was hungry but wanted his mama’s scent and not just the bottle. Juuse had felt awful but he assured him that he just wanted to be scented again.

He fed him naturally as Juuse cleaned the bottle, then went to make some tea for his mate. His alpha smiled down at them while he fed their son, it had nearly been a week since he had given birth to their triplets. It had been a day and a half of labor and birthing before they were able to welcome their three babies into the world.

Juuse just happened to be finishing up a good win at home when his phone had gone off. Pekka was breathless as he told him that his water broke. The babies were coming. Juuse instantly opted out of the media scrum, even though he got a shutout, but made sure the staff knew he’d be out because Pekka was going into labor. The team was so deep in players and goalies that they really had no worries. They congratulated him and soon he was racing home.

He had found him pacing as the contraction went through him, he stated it wouldn't be long before he started birthing. They got everything ready, they didn’t want to know if the babies would be girls or boys or both so they prepared for anything that happened.

To their surprise because of Pekka’s omega high rate he felt little to no pain as he birthed. Just a lot of pressure as if he was going to cum but just couldn’t. But soon they were welcoming three beautiful babies into the world, two boys and one girl. The little girl would become Juuse’s favorite because she held a full head of black hair and piercing blue eyes. 

There were many tears that were shed as they held their children for the first time, Juuse especially had a difficult time. They scented their children and soon they felt their family bond take form. They could feel the small amount of joy from their children at finally being out in the world and more importantly they felt a huge tremendous amount of love for their parents.

They had wept in joy for their newfound family and then got cleaned up afterwards. The babies were if nothing the best children that any alpha/omega pairing could ever have. They would cry for them at night but it was so soft that they swore that it was nothing. Juuse let Pekka rest after the birth to recover while he looked over the children. They bonded with their father while their mother rested, but then as soon as their mother came in to see everyone they cried softly to be with Pekka.

Juuse moved a chair over so he could watch his mate feed their son while he held up the tea for him. “Thank you. I think Kal just wanted some attention. I had fed Lilly and Niclas so he just wanted some attention from mama too.”

“You’re going to spoil him to death.”

“Hey, you do the very same with Lilly don’t deny it.”

Juuse sighed sheepishly, “Yes I do. I can’t help it that’s our little girl. She was so small when she was born. Just makes me want to protect her more.”

He gave his mate a very fond smile as he gestured him down for a kiss. “She is an alpha though while the boys are omegas. She might be the one taking care of them.”

Juuse chuckled as he reached out to stroke a single finger down his sons little cheek. “I know. It’s not easy being female and an alpha too, but that just means she’ll do great things later on in life.”

“Let’s not rush the moment. They are just a week old after all.”

“I know. I’m just so happy and proud right now. I didn’t think I’d ever get to have this. Not until I met you.”

“My love, I never thought I’d ever get to find my happiness. I thought I would be alone for the rest of my life. Now we never have to be alone ever again.”

Juuse bit his lip holding back his tears. He and his mate had cried so many tears of joy that it was becoming a nuisance, but he didn’t care. He leaned down to scent him while Pekka leaned his head to the side so his alpha could share this moment together.

“My love, my omega, my mate, my forever and always.”

“My love, my alpha, my mate, always and my forever.”

They kissed softly before Juuse went to lay his head on Pekka’s other shoulder to watch their son feed. They would continue to go through their struggles especially now with their children born into the world.

Many still didn’t agree with them as a bonded couple. Their age difference, the height, size, and their dynamics that should have never matched up together. Instead they found each other through the loneliest moments in their lives, and built a home and a family together. They beat all the odds and they were never going to go back.

 

_**Forever and Always.** _

 

The End

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I had so much fun writing this story! 
> 
> Anyways thank you guys once again! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to talk come visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :)


End file.
